


Squires

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bandits & Outlaws, Domestic Fluff, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mild Sexual Content, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Secrets, Servants, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur's Knights have new servants, hopeless boys that have no idea what they're doing. Luckily, there is one servant that seems to have a soft spot for them.Who knew it would lead to shocking secrets, that Arthur can hardly believe?
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Ruben

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo,  
> A new story, because I'm awful

Arthur was confused. He had been aware of the fact that, for the past three weeks, his Knights had been frustrated. It was his fault, he had appointed a fresh batch of servants to each of his men, young boys that would help clean armour and keep them in check. It was necessary, for his closest Knights, to have their own servants.

Then came the whining. The servants were young, five boys that had come from the Villages and had very little clue about being a servant. It had been only last week that his Knights had begged for them to be released from duty, that they could handle themselves without the poor boys tripping after them.

Then, they started to improve. Leon arrived for the first time with shiny armour, and a smile on his face. Elyan had his boots polished to within an inch of their life. Gwaine actually turned up to practice, Lancelot had his facial hair trimmed, Percival had his sword sharpened. It was quite incredible, to see the transformation on the young lads, to see how much they prided in their jobs.

His own servant could learn a lot from them, he mused, glaring at Merlin as he came bumbling across the training grounds, late, with none of the armour that Arthur had requested.

‘Sire, I…’ Arthur held his hand up, and Merlin fell silent. The Knights had gone quiet behind him, they never liked it when Arthur reminded them that Merlin was, in fact, not one of them. He was a servant, and had basic duties that Arthur expected done, yet Merlin seemed incapable.

‘You’re late. My armour’s not polished, my Chambers are messy, and you’ve been finding excuses to get out of jobs for the past week.’ Merlin went slightly pale, before offering a cheeky smile.

‘I’ve been trying, Sire, I’ve had a lot to juggle and…’ Arthur didn’t want to hear it, not if Merlin didn’t have a genuine excuse. He turned away from his manservant, didn’t miss the way Merlin’s eyes flared with disappointment.

‘Go, Merlin. I’ll have George take over until you’re ready to take this seriously.’ For a second, he expected Merlin to argue. But he didn’t, Arthur heard him bow, before he was gone. When the King looked to his Knights, he didn’t miss the anger on most of their faces, not impressed with how Arthur had handled it.

**

They were all in his Chambers, discussing a planned Hunting trip for the following week, when there was a knock at the door.

‘Enter.’ He was surprised when Jay, Leon’s servant, entered the room. He was followed by Quill, and then Peter, Adam, and finally Ruben. The five of them looked surprised to find their Masters’ in the room, before bowing quickly.

‘Your Highness, if we could have a word?’ So timid, afraid of him, and Arthur waved his hand to indicate that they could speak freely. Jay glanced to the others, before taking a breath.

‘Youcan’tpunishMerlinitwasn’thisfault.’ Arthur blinked, cocked his head, then sighed.

‘Slowly. From the beginning.’ Lancelot’s servant took a step forwards, Quill, a firm expression on his face.

‘What Jay means, Sire, is that Merlin isn’t at fault for his slack in duties.’ The King sat back, aware that his Knights looked just as confused.

‘Sire, it was I that approached Merlin first, asking for assistance with how to properly serve Sir Elyan. And it was Merlin who took me through how to serve him on a day to day basis. That he likes his boots polished so that he can see his reflection.’ Peter stated, voice only slightly wobbly.

‘And Merlin who taught me that Sir Lancelot likes to be spoken to, involved in intellectual discussions.’ Quill piped up.

‘That Sir Leon likes his apples peeled, before I serve them.’ Jay added.

‘That Sir Percival may seem very intimidating, but he really does adore someone that is at ease around him, and is happy to ask about his day.’ Adam blushed, bowed his head and quickly looked to the final servant.

‘That Sir Gwaine likes to be woken gently after a night of drinking, first by letting the curtains open, then tempting him from bed with the promise of food.’ Ruben finalised, and Arthur stared between them.

‘He taught you this?’

‘And the correct way to address a Knight, to enter the room after knocking, to bow our heads before starting our duties. In which order to prioritise our chores, and how best to deal with the Guards that can sometimes…’ Ruben stopped, looking to the others, none of whom seemed inclined to finish the sentence.

‘Continue.’ Arthur snapped, and the boy flinched.

‘Inclined to let their hands wander, Sire.’ Arthur halted, processed the words, and then had to repeat the move. Before him, he had five teens that had admitted to Merlin using his time to teach them, to guide them when it certainly wasn’t his duty to do so. He didn’t even want to focus on the last part of the story, there were too many questions to ask.

‘When has he been doing this?’ They looked miserable, like they were betraying Merlin’s trust, and Arthur wondered how his manservant managed to inspire such loyalty.

‘In the evenings, Sire. Or occasionally during the day, while our Masters are out. I couldn’t quite get the armour to shine.’ Adam seemed more confident, now that Arthur had softened his tone.

‘Or stitch up the shirts.’ Quill inputted, and Ruben took lead once more,

‘He’s helped us with our chores all week, and so we cannot let him take the blame for our… wrongdoings.’ Arthur sighed, realised he’d been so stupid, how had he not noticed their sudden change in attitude? His Knights looked equally as guilty, before Leon spoke.

‘Merlin really told you about the apples?’ Jay bowed his head, before nodding quickly.

‘Said it was best to peel them on the walk, so the fruit doesn’t brown.’ Sounded like Merlin, quirky little hacks, before Arthur understood that Merlin must have been picking up duties from his own Knights. And, from the looks of it, they’d never even realised that he was doing them.

‘I’ve been an idiot. A blind idiot.’ Arthur remarked, and the boys didn’t answer, not that he expected them to.

‘You’re dismissed, all of you. Take the night off.’ Arthur waved them away, and they bowed before leaving.

‘Follow me.’ Arthur stated, and the Knights seemed inclined to follow.

**

Merlin yawned, the sun was setting and he was almost finished his tasks, and hopefully he’d have time to think of a way to make it up to Arthur. He’d take a couple of late shifts, clean Arthur’s stables out and work himself back into favour somehow.

Before he had time to come up with a plan, he found the group coming running towards him.

‘Evenin’, I’ve almost finished with Leon’s shirts, if you’re…’ He trailed off, noted how they all looked so worried, so very young.

When he’d come to Camelot, he’d been naïve and full of hope. He’d been lucky to get Arthur as his master, the Prince was actually quite kind, despite his temper occasionally. Still, he knew how difficult it was to settle, how hard it was to find your way in a place like Camelot. He noted that the boys had come from the longer route from the Castle, hadn't yet learned the shortcuts like he knew them.

‘What’s wrong?’ He stood, dropped the bundle of shirts he’d been fixing, and it was Ruben that broke first.

‘We went to the King…’

‘We couldn’t bare for you to take the blame!’ Jay cried, the five of them looking ready to cry. He sighed, offered out a bright smile, felt his Magic prick the hairs on the back of his neck. It told him someone was watching, but he dismissed the thoughts, nobody would dare be in the trees this close to the Castle.

‘It’s alright, I should not have asked you to keep such a thing.’ Merlin reached for the shirts, folded them neatly and placed them back in the basket he’d brought.

‘Go on home, rest. I’ll have the shirts to you by morning.’ He was hardly surprised when Jay pulled him in for a quick hug, the others beaming, before four of them raced away. Only Ruben remained, hovering, unsure.

‘Merlin?’

‘Yes, Ruben?’ He began reaching for his needle when the boy spoke,

‘I think I’ve made a mistake, coming to Camelot.’ He froze, turned to the boy, who looked terrified.

‘You can trust me, Ruben. Whatever you say, stays between us.’ He promised, and the boy shifted between his feat.

‘I came to find work, to support my Ma’, my dad died when I was little, but… But Sir Gwaine’s too close to the King.’ Merlin listened, then focused on the last words.

‘Too close to the King?’ Ruben was crying, silent tears, before he looked around and then back to Merlin.

‘You won’t tell a soul?’ Merlin made a cross over his heart, and the boy shuddered. He clutched his hands to his chest, and when he slowly untensed, his fingers opening, a tiny flame sat on the palm of his hand.

Magic. The boy had Magic.

‘Ruben…’ The flame was gone, the boy was backing away, terrified.

‘I would never hurt Sir Gwaine! I just need to provide for my Ma’, I’m not a traitor to Camelot, I’m not…’ Hysterical, scared, someone who had lived with the nightmares of the Pyre. Merlin didn’t think, held out his own hand and summoned a tiny butterfly to his palm.

Ruben fell silent, mouth dropping open, and Merlin sighed.

‘I was born with it. I’d never do anything to hurt Arthur, or any of the Knights. I… I understand, how hard it must be for you…’ He trailed off, quite unsure how to continue, and Ruben took a step closer.

‘You’re the servant of the King!’ Merlin chuckled.

‘I know.’

‘He’d have your head!’ Merlin’s instinct was to deny it, but the words lodged in his throat, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I’d probably deserve it, for lying to him.’ Ruben looked less nervous now, almost hopeful.

‘Can you help me hide it?’ He flinched, and Merlin shook his head.

‘Ruben, you’ve got to leave Camelot. I can’t… I can’t promise to keep you safe, I’ve lost others because…’ He froze, memories of Freya suddenly becoming overpowering,

‘I can’t help you hide it. You’ll have to do things, sacrifice everything else just to keep Gwaine safe. And you’re so young, Ruben. You deserve to find a place where your Magic is accepted.’ The boy had tears back in his eyes, but he seemed to understand what he was saying.

‘Will Sir Gwaine be mad, if I leave?’ Merlin found himself wanting to comfort the boy more, to wrap him in blankets and stop anyone from ever coming close.

‘He’ll understand. I can help you leave, and give you enough money to tide you over until you find a new job.’ Ruben looked ready to protest, but Merlin shook his head.

‘If it means you don’t have to lie to the people you care for most, then I’d give you all I had.’ Ruben rushed forth, hugged him tightly, and Merlin hugged him back.

‘Thank you, for everything, Merlin.’

‘I just wish I could do more.’ The boy gave him one last smile, before darting away, back towards the safety of Camelot’s borders. Merlin sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the pile of shirts, before taking a seat.

‘How do you have this many holes in your shirt, Leon?’ He mused aloud, before taking the needle back between his fingers.

**

‘Sire…’ Arthur sat in his Chambers, unsure of how best to respond to everything he knew. Everything he’d seen, he didn’t know how to handle it. Merlin had been lying to him, but the servant also was still the same person that he’d been previously.

And the words he spoke, like he knew all too well how hard it was to live with Magic, like he’d been hiding for all this time.

It wasn’t that Arthur was angry about the Magic, he was angry that Merlin hadn't told him.

‘Merlin’s seeing the boy, Ruben, off. Do you… want us to follow?’ Leon had been the first to step in front, to tell Arthur that he couldn’t hurt Merlin. Then the others had followed, before Arthur had cut in, told them that he wasn’t going to act just yet. That he needed to think.

‘We all will.’ Merlin hadn't told him, because Arthur had never given Merlin enough proof that he wouldn’t hurt the sorcerer.

**

‘You don’t have to walk with me.’ Ruben looked worried, but Merlin just shrugged.

‘I’ve been dismissed from duties, I’ve got nothing better to do at the moment.’ It was a nice day, and Ruben had officially been retired from Gwaine’s side early this morning. Now, the two of them began the journey into the woods, Ruben chatting away about how excited he was to see his family again.

‘N’ my little sisters will be so excited to know I met the King of Camelot!’ He was just a boy himself, Merlin thought, but didn’t say that. Instead, he reached for the pouch of coins. Ruben’s eyes widened, mouth falling open.

‘Take it. Just promise me you won’t rely on your Magic, it… it’s still illegal within Camelot’s borders, and if Arthur finds you…’ Ruben’s hands closed over his, eyes brimming with tears and a shaky smile on his lips.

‘You have my word. Thank you, I… I’ve never trusted anyone with my secret. Apart from my Ma.’ Merlin just gestured for them to continue, walking through the woods while wondering if the entire reason he was helping the boy was because he saw himself reflected in the confused eyes.

‘I’m sorry the King’s angry at you. We didn’t mean…’

‘It’s alright, I’ll figure out a way of getting back into his good books. Clean the stables for a while, harass George until he lets me pick my shift back up.’ He shrugged, like it didn’t bother him that Arthur was angry. It did, not that the boy needed to know that.

‘You should know, Sir Gwaine never stops talking about you.’ Ruben stated, and Merlin blushed as he looked in the other direction. That was definitely not a conversation he wanted to be having with a servant, let alone Gwaine’s old servant.

‘He’s a good Knight.’ Merlin attempted, despite how his heart told him he was so much more than that.

‘Merlin…’ The boy stopped, as did Merlin, when a branch cracked from in front of them. Appearing from the trees, a tall man dressed in mostly leather and armour, a sword hanging from his belt. Gruff, a scar along his neckline, the typical bandit-stereotype that had Merlin sighing. Ruben looked terrified, shaking all the way from his boots to the curly mop of hair.

‘A-ho, what do we have here? Going anywhere nice?’ His eyes were focused onto the pouch that hung from Ruben’s belt, Merlin wishing he’d had the common sense to spell the boy before they started walking.

‘Away from you?’ He joked, which earnt him some more people appearing from trees, a group of around ten. The boy by his side had gone the colour of snow, whilst Merlin mentally berated himself for letting his guard down.

‘Watch your tone, boy. Hand across the pouches and any valuables, and we’ll be on our way.’ His hand rested on his sword, attempting to fill his profile, looking quite stupid. It would take a lot more than some bandits to terrify him.

‘If you go on YOUR way, I’ll let you go, no hassle.’ He counter-offered, laughter spilling from the group in front. Ruben was staring at him like he was mad, and the lead-bandit drew his sword carefully.

Merlin didn’t need to practice this spell, he’d used it enough. His hand stretched out, eyes flared golden as each of the ten men dropped down where they stood.

‘Did… are they dead?’ Rube croaked, and the Warlock glanced across.

‘No, just unconscious. C’mere, let’s get you warded.’ Ruben didn’t ask, let Merlin perform a simple spell that, although wouldn’t hide him completely from sight, would mean that people looked over him, found him unimportant.

It was mostly because he hadn't mastered invisibility yet.

‘Once you get home, to break the spell, just immerse yourself in water. Doesn’t have to be completely, a dip in a stream will do. The only people that can see through this are other sorcerers, and they shouldn’t bother you.’

**

Lancelot told the King to stay, crept out from his hiding place and to where Merlin was standing, watching Ruben walk off by himself. The servant spun, then relaxed.

‘Lancelot.’ Then came the frown, a puzzled look that had Merlin cocking his head.

‘What are you doing here?’ The Knight didn’t want to betray Merlin, nor Arthur. That was why he was standing here, to break through to the servant and show Arthur just how loyal he was.

‘Following you. I noted that you’ve been avoiding Arthur, and that usually means something magical.’ For a moment, he thought that Merlin would try and lie. Then he sighed, dropped his head.

‘Ruben had magic.’ Trust, and Lancelot had to fight to hide his smile.

‘So you helped him leave Camelot?’ He looked to the bandits that were still unconscious, having held Arthur back when he instinctively tried to go and help them. He’d watched Arthur’s wide eyes as Merlin disabled them with ease.

‘What was I supposed to do? Let him be found out, and killed?’ Lancelot knew it was a touchy subject, just like mentioning Morgana, the dead half-sister of the King.

‘I understand, Merlin. What are you going to do about them?’ If it had been Arthur’s say, they would have been killed. Bandits were a pain, but Merlin didn’t want to hurt them, he could see that.

‘Have a conversation with them. Scare them a bit, hope they leave Camelot.’

**

The bandit-leader woke, then glanced to Merlin, who was sitting on a fallen log. He tried to shuffle back, but found himself immobile.

‘Sorcerer.’ He hissed, terrified, and Merlin cocked his head at the man. Lancelot was close by, staring at the unconscious men, marvelling at how the spell worked. It was nice, that somebody knew his secret.

‘Sorcerer in Camelot.’ Merlin corrected, then offered a small smile.

‘D’you know who I am?’ Some bandits did, most sorcerers figured it out, and all Druids knew. It took the man a moment, before his eyebrows hit his hairline and his chest began to heave.

‘Emrys.’ Merlin’s reputation proceeded him, evidently.

‘Then you know I could have done more than knock your men unconscious.’ Merlin provoked, and the bandit was shaking like a leaf.

‘I won’t hurt none! I swear, we’ll leave Camelot! Don’t want no trouble from you, my Lord.’ He even tried to bow his head, and Merlin fought the urge to sigh.

‘Go. But if I catch you in Camelot’s lands…’ He trailed off, the man getting the hint. Merlin released the spell, Lancelot returning to his side as the men scrabbled away, running for the trees and away from the two of them.

‘They knew who you are.’ Lancelot stated, surprised.

‘Outside of Camelot, the rumours spread pretty quickly. Especially since Morgana.’ Merlin halted, felt the bile at the name, at the secrets he was hiding. A hand rested on his shoulder, and Merlin looked across to the Knight.

‘Whatever happened, Merlin, I’m still your friend.’

**

‘Did he kill her?’ Arthur asked, but Lancelot could not answer that question. Nor would he, even if he knew the answer.

‘I don’t know. But… Merlin will tell you. If he thinks it won’t impact the future, he’d tell you in a heartbeat. He isn’t afraid of death, just afraid you’ll send him away.’ Lancelot knew that Gwaine was angry at him, jealous that he knew and Gwaine didn’t.

Hence why the Knight was already in the tavern.

‘We’ll work on it. A Hunting trip, leaving tomorrow.’ Lancelot could do nothing but bow his head, amused.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's admitting the truth, but not in the way expected

It was raining, and Merlin hated making fire in these weather conditions. Arthur was getting more and more frustrated, telling him that he needed to hurry up and light the damned fire before they all froze, while Merlin grumbled about how he couldn’t get this going any faster. He tried yet again, striking the flint and grinning when it sparked, blowing gently to foster the tiny sparks.

‘Success.’ He grinned, looked to the King, who was watching him with a look he couldn’t identify. Odd, but Merlin figured he was just in one of his moods, turned back to feeding the fire.

‘You’re an odd man.’ For lighting a fire? Merlin set up the pan over the top, looked to the cave they had chosen for cover. Why had they come on a Hunting trip? It was freezing, cold and wet, and all the Knights looked miserable. More than miserable, shuddering slightly.

He ramped up the fire, ignoring his own wet clothes, before turning his attention to the King.

‘D’you want your armour off?’ Arthur responded with a grunt, so Merlin moved across to help him strip down to his clothes and then fetched dry ones from the waterproof satchel that the horses carried. He’d tied them to the trees outside, taken off the saddles and bridles so they wouldn’t rub, filling the Cave with all of the things they had to keep dry.

He moved to the Knights next, helping them out of their own armour and distributing dry clothes, before returning to the stew he was hoping to cook. Adding some herbs that he always kept in his pack, keeping his gaze averted from the men stripping down, before Arthur’s voice returned.

‘Aren’t you cold?’ He was, all the way down to the bone, but Merlin also hadn't presumed that Arthur would let him skip his duties just because there was a little rain.

‘I’ll change once the stew is done.’ Plus, there came the issue of changing so close to the Knights. He didn’t want to think about that, focused on setting up a line and hanging their clothes up to try and dry them.

‘It’s going to snow.’ Merlin added, noting the dropping temperature and his Magic’s connection to the sky, Arthur snorting.

‘Impossible. It’s way too early.’ Merlin just sighed, continued stirring the stew and didn’t speak again.

**

It was late, the sun had set and snowflakes were falling, the temperature turning the puddles outside to ice. Arthur and the Knights had gone further into the Cave, attempting to maintain heat by huddling under everything they could find. Merlin was still tending to the fire, watching the snow fall and wondering if they’d end up trapped in this Cave. It was a horrible thought, not that he’d ever let it happen.

Then, something strange happened. He felt a tug on his Magic, a presence inside his head that he recognised all too well.

Aithusa. What was he doing out in the snow? Merlin looked back to the Knights, then out to the wilderness and reached out, searched for the familiar string that connected him to his hatchling.

 _‘Aithusa, where are you?’_ He had to be freezing, he was a tiny Dragon, flying in this weather would be awful. Kilgharrah hadn't been doing a great job of looking after the hatchling, Merlin had taken over the role, but he hadn't expected this to happen.

Pain radiated through the bond, a Dragon crying out for help, and Merlin swore under his breath. He stood, looked around the Cave and quickly decided that he’d avoid questions if he hurried. He grabbed a sword, it might have been Lancelot’s, and tucked it onto his belt.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur was sitting up, from where he’d been huddled with the Knights, and staring at him. Now the others were staring, but the pounding in his head was getting worse. Gwaine’s cape was the one he snatched, wrapped around his shoulders and grimaced at the thickening blanket over the floor.

‘I’ll be back in a minute.’

‘MERLIN!’ He ignored the King, raced out into the snow and let his eyes flick golden. Further into the snow, tripping over hidden branches and moving closer.

It was hard to see the Dragon, when Aithusa was white and blended in so smoothly. But the eyes stood out, shining like ice-crystals, and Merlin swore. The cape came off, wrapped around the Dragon that was too big for him to try and carry, and he took note of the injured leg.

‘Shh, that’s it, there’s a fire close.’ The Dragon whimpered, but slowly rose up, and he followed Merlin back towards the Cave.

Arthur was at the entrance, face angry when he spotted Merlin, before it changed when the Dragon limped out.

‘Arthur, please, he’s cold.’ He would plead, but the King just gave a brief nod, stepping back into the cave. No questions, not yet, but he did notice that the others were all coming closer as he helped drag Aithusa closer to the fire.

A whine, high-pitched and evidently in pain, and Merlin stoked the fire higher.

‘What in all of Albion inspired you to be flying tonight, Aithusa?’ He whispered, stroked across the scales before focusing on the leg.

Lancelot appeared at his side, having heard about Aithusa before.

‘Is he alright?’

‘Injured, and cold. He should never have been out in this weather.’ He made sure his back was to the others, muttered a spell under his breath and watched the cut on his leg begin to heal. Just a little, he wasn’t great at healing spells, but it was better than nothing.

Aithusa eventually resorted to snuggling against him, Merlin cradling his hatchling and finally risking a look to the King.

‘Explain.’

**

‘So Balinor was your father.’ Arthur concluded from the long tale, Merlin babbling through the story while stroking the Dragon that had curled around him. He took note that Lancelot wasn’t worried, so he knew about this as well.

‘And the Great Dragon isn’t dead.’ Merlin sadly nodded, while the Dragon, Aithusa, chirped.

‘Kilgharrah won’t attack Camelot again, he likes you. Not Uther though.’ Too much to understand, and it wasn’t the secret he was after. But Arthur couldn’t be angry, not when Merlin’s puppy-dog eyes were out and in full-force.

‘Any other secrets?’ He snapped, felt bad for the harsh tone, and Merlin paused. Aithusa’s head rose, cocked, and Merlin sighed.

‘ _Forbeanan._ ’ The fire roared, Aithusa making another sound and scrambling closer to it, and Merlin held his gaze.

‘If that Dragon eats me while I’m sleeping…’ Arthur warned, watched Merlin’s shock, but he hid it quickly.

‘You knew.’

‘Not for long.’ Arthur promised, and the sorcerer relaxed slightly, then focused back on the Dragon.

Not the reveal that Arthur had expected, but it was better than nothing.


End file.
